Wearable wireless audio devices are exploding in popularity. While by far the most common wearable wireless audio device is the headset, other devices are surfacing, such as bracelets and the like. Each wearable wireless audio device receives or exchanges audio with another wireless device over a local wireless link. For example, a Bluetooth headset may exchange audio with a Bluetooth-capable smartphone over a Bluetooth link.
The quality of the audio is heavily dependent on the quality of the local wireless link. However, the only link quality indication available to a user lies in the perceivable quality of the audio, for example as revealed by audible clicks, periods of silence, and the like. Furthermore, this audible link quality is indicative of the entire end-to-end connection with another audio device. Therefore, the audio problems cannot be isolated to a particular link.